Always A Daughter
by Loud-Little-Thing
Summary: Every relationship has it's moments. Its these moments that turn a relationship into family. Sweet and short. Com fic, set about 3 years after Will Of The Empress.


Always a daughter

Every connection has it moments. It's these moments that turn a connection into a relationship. Sweet and short. Com fic, set about 3 years after Will Of The Empress.

Glaki is still living at the Discipline cottage, about 12 years old.

I regretfully inform you all I do not own any characters mentioned bellow

Please ignore any minor spelling mistakes (annoying as they are.) I was never known for my grammatical correctness.

But Enjoy.

The girl cried as she had only twice before in her lifetime. When she was too small to completely understand, but too old to dismiss the growing emotions that she now recognised as grief.

She wasn't much of a child now; even at this moment she was loosing such a large part of her childish ways to make room for a young woman's thoughts.

But for now, this terribly raw moment, she could feel as if her very heart was tearing apart form her body, even while she pressed her knees hard against her chest and held them tight, she could still feel it escaping her emotions. From her hurt.

She felt like she was a child.

She sobbed into her knees and vainly tried to remember her meditation breathing.

She could still hear the soft guiltless words spinning in her mind.

'Its not working out.'

What in Mila's name did that _mean!_ No one had informed her of this! No one had warned her in the slightest that her fledgling romance wasn't the healthy _working_ kind she had thought it was.

Why couldn't he use proper words? In the proper way! To have just said what exactly was the problem. Not simply run away like a misbehaved puppy that knows what's coming.

Was it her fault?

She hardly noticed the door open and close. The calm presence crouching down to her level.

She refused to look up.

She heard them sigh softly. A cool hand brushed her curls back a little. "Hurts. Doesn't it?"

She nodded stiffly without looking up.

The presence was still for a moment before standing and going to the pallet in the corner and came back. Sliding down the wall besides the sobbing girl.

She heard the presence sigh softly. Then clearly: "I'm sorry that can't help much. I'm no good with these things, you know that."

The girl raised her eyes, but only met the wall in front of her.

"I can however arrange for him to meet an unfortunate accident."

The girl snorted, trying to conceal her tiny grin. The image of what the family would do if she asked.

"See, it doesn't hurt to smile anymore. Your still you, it wont hurt you forever, though it feels like it will right now. But you'll forget it soon enough, only now you'll be little better off for experience."

The girl swallowed and glanced out the corner of her eye. Her mother's eyes met hers calmly, a small judgeless familiar smile- in the woman's lap was a soft worn doll dressed in a yellow glittering costume.

The tears began fresh again. And she flung herself into the woman's arms, holding the doll to her chest. Pressing as close as she could into the woman's lap like so many times before. And her mother rocked her gently just the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glaki's first crush had been such a wild happening. Tris could hardly help the smile even through her sorrow for the poor girl's utter misery. It had hardly been a month since the sweet girl had decided 'boy's didn't smell' anymore.

The girl's first vague break-up wasn't something she had expected to feel like she did now. Her girl was almost completely grown up.

All without me. She sighed softly to herself. She knew it wasn't true, but it felt like that every time she took her eyes off the child for a moment, and when Tris looked back; she was different. Not a whole lot, but in little pieces.

Soon enough Glaki would start thinking about her future and less about her present, and past. She'd look forward to growing up and being able to say she wasn't a child. Why was it that children never wanted to be what they were?

She combed her fingers through the girl's hair as she quietened down and began her story telling. Something that calmed the both of them since it was one of their very first shared memorys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the story Glaki looked up and readjusted her hold on her doll. "Tris?"

"Mmm?" the redhead didn't look but stared wistfully out the window.

"Thankyou for coming. I know it's a long way and your very busy. "

"Not very."

"We'll be together like this for good one day, right?"

Tris blinked and nodded slightly. "One day I'll had you all to myself under my own roof." A smile breaking through, she met the girl's large brown eyes with her own glinting with humour. "And you can have as many break-ups and make-ups as you like as long as you always come back home to me and my mad ways."

Glaki laughed. Something didn't remember vowing to never do again.

"I'd like that."

I love Tris and Glaki's mother daughter relationship. They've always seemed such a natural combination. So I found it fairly easy to write them together like this (I said it was easy, not that's its good) I was trying to focus on the message that whilst Glaki may grow up a not actually need Tris's mothering in the end, their relationship will stay just as strong as it is now. Which is something special as many mothers and daughters have completely different relationships (sometimes better/sometimes worse) once the daughters grown.

If you can be bothered, just leave me a note to tell me if I did a decent job of this. Thanks.

So vote now for your favourite thing, and YOU too could WIN a thing!

Tata.


End file.
